Class Project
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Second in the 'Sno Globe' Series. When the two troublesome teens are paired together for a school project, Stevie turns their work into a disaster that could potentially wreck her relationship with Alex. STALEX - Wizards of Waverly Place
1. Magic

Class Project

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was so nice to sleep in an _actual_ bed tonight.

The past four... five days, I've been sleeping in a box fort in a back ally of Waverly place. My parents didn't know, obviously. I didn't really want them knowing I'd been hanging out with the daughter of another wizard family, who'd gotten sucked into a snow globe, nearly got 'eated' by woofs, and kissed a girl.

...I didn't mean, like, just _a girl_. That sounded a lot vaguer then I'd wanted. Point of fact is, this girl let me sleep in her home when I'd forced myself on her bus without my parent's regards, and tonight she'd taken me home with her again.

"Just one more question." Alex states. I look into her eyes waiting. The tension was growing to unbelievable levels.

"...Is this where you've been sleeping?" She laughs.

And that's how we got here! In her room, curled up on her bed. I was expecting her to ask me out, honestly. After what we'd been through, and the huge emotional speech she'd given moments ago. Don't get me wrong; I'm just as happy under the warm cover of her sheets. Besides, I think she wanted me to think about it a little more before we got together.

Ch. 1; Magic

Things were different then the first night I'd spent there. For one, I slept in my own clothes, on the floor. Secondly, her parents knew I was over.

Tonight, and for the past couple nights after the snow globe incident, no one but Alex and I knew I'd been stowing away at her house. The difference between those nights and tonight is, Alex and I slept in the same bed.

"...you alright Stevie?" Alex asks when I shift noisily for the hundredth time tonight.

"Yeah..." I yawn. "I'm fine, just... ...nothing."

She rolls over to face me completely. "Oh, tell me!" Alex strokes her fingers through my hair briefly, but pulls away almost instantly. "Are you... uncomfortable here?"

"Alex-" I giggle in protest.

"It's alright if you're not! I'll sleep on the floor!" She offers, and starts getting up.

"No! No no no it's," I laugh at her cautiousness. "It's fine. Really!"

She lies back down, but still doesn't seem content. "So... what is it then?"

"Really it's nothing." I smile. "I'm just trying to get comfortable; I'll get used to it in time."

She smiles slyly, then nods after a moment. "Alright. But if you ever don't feel comfortable, you can tell me."

I nod, then start to roll over.

"No! I mean, please, please tell me if you aren't comfortable! Cause I'll fix it!"

"Oh my god..." I lightly sigh. I wasn't getting irritated; I found it cute how careful she tread around the topic. "Relax! It'll be..." I take a long yawn, and then convert to a whisper. "It'll be okay."

With that I roll over for the last time that night to fall asleep. Alex contemplates a reply, but she is also very tired. Instead, she takes my hand and we drift into our separate dream worlds.

Next morning, sunlight peeks through the window. I awake.

My lazy friend was still asleep, and unconsciously pulls the covers over her face to block the radiant sunlight.

I review the situation. Saturday, six AM. No reason to wake her. Instead, I force myself up and shut her shades under the curtains before grabbing some garments and heading to the shower. This was a trick! I had to make sure the other's weren't awake, and hope they don't wait outside the bathroom door for 'Alex' to finish her shower.

They all think Alex now showers before she goes to bed and when she wakes up. I've perfected the technique by shaving off the extra seconds whenever possible. My record shower time is seven minutes.

After emerging from my shower, seven minutes and 45 seconds later, I return to the bedroom. Alex was still sound asleep.

She looked so angelic, lying there. Her hair was tangled and lay spread over the pillows, along with her arm. It was limply outstretched over her head. The sheets were half falling off the side of the bed, reveling her upper body and left leg.

I never noticed when I started noticing all these little details about her. I'd been paying closer attention to her after we'd returned from the snowy realm; I knew that much.

But I've had feelings for Alex even before this. The blood rushing to my face whenever I see her... that tingle that shoots through my veins when she bumps me in the hallways or gently brushes her hand against mine... I didn't know what it was until last night...

Magic.

I want to know what's going on with me, and Alex holds the key to solving that. I don't want to seem... imposing, however.

I rest my head once again by her side; no reason to get up just yet. My glove sat at the side of her night stand and I pick it up to place over my wounds.

Then stop.

I caught glimpse of the red streaks that pierced through my skin. They hadn't healed any, despite the fact that it's been a week. They were hard to read in the darkness I'd entered, so I trace the letters instead.

Slowly my thumb glides across the first few letters. What was going through her mind as she jabbed the sharp thin icicle through my skin? Did she even know?

I'd believed before that as she was doing this, she was in an altered state of mind. Her mind was just exhausted to the point where she couldn't think strait. ...that's not a pun, by the way. She was seriously out of it for a while, that much is definite. Whether or not she was sane as she carved these letters into my palm... she admitted she was sincere.

I move on to the first letter of the second word. We hadn't been friends for very long, but the second I saw her I felt a connection. But this connection... was it really... love? Is she feeling love for me?

Next letter. I'm surprised I didn't wake. It was painful when I woke up, but how could my hurting body sleep through that much uncomfort?

V. Slowly my thumb moves down the slope, agitating the skin as I touch it. My eye's adjusted to this new dark lighting by now, and I could see the message clearly. I made it to the bottom before Alex took my hand.

"Mmm... Morning..." She stretches. I turn to look into her cute eyes, which came and went as she fluttered her eyelids.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I freak. Moments later we learn it was my stupid parents, who came looking for their 'troublesome daughter'. How the fuck did they know where I was?

Now Alex and I were hopping on one leg down stairs (don't try this) to find a place to hide. She suggests the lair. Since my parents don't know that Alex parents are wizards, and vice versa, they won't even think to bring it up.

"Hurry!" Alex warns. I can only go so fast on one leg.

"I know I know!" I shoot back. This was getting to be more and more like a typical day.

We reach the landing and dash into their 'food storage'. Alex disperses the spell, but forgets she hasn't come downstairs yet today, according to everyone else.

"Alex you come down here this instant!" Jerry calls in an agitated tone.

I look to her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't make me go out and distract them.

She sighs and drops her shoulders. "I'll come up with something... Just don't get caught, or I'll be in a more trouble then I'm about to get it in."

With that, she creeks the door open and crawls out.

I wait two seconds before approaching the door and pressing my ear to it.

"Stevie?" I hear. That was Alex. "Huh. I don't know anybody named Stevie."

I had my fingers crossed. Was it working? Did they believe her?

Then I learn Harper was in the shop. "We know a Stevie!" Harper corrects.

I could imagine Alex making all sorts of erratic hand signals, desperately trying to get her to stop.

"...what's...?" Harper asks.

"Miss?" That was my mother. "This Stevie wouldn't happen to be here in this building, would she? ...When did you see her last?"

"Oh, Stevie was over last week. She and Alex are _really_ good friends!" Harper cheerfully announces.

Sabotage.

"She was here?" My father chimes.

"Uh huh! Don't you remember Miss Russo? You said she'd have to help out if she wanted to hang out here with Alex." Harper reminds.

Surly Alex is in heaps of trouble. And Harper... though I can't see her, I'm almost positive she's intentionally blowing my cover. Guess it's my turn now.

"Uh, th-that's, because! Um..." Alex stumbles.

"Hey! If it isn't my wizard friend who I just recently met!" I announce, emerging from the lair. "Alex, right? Did you know there's a portal to the wizard world in your food storage room? Which I _just_ came from?" I emphasize.

"Stephanie!" She says, acting surprised and totally playing along. "I haven't seen you in, what, a week?"

I nod.

"We were just talking about you-"

"...we're her parents." My father informs Alex's parents.

"As awkward as this is, 'Stephanie' has to be getting home now." My mother intervenes.

"Oh, she's welcome here anytime! And we're not saying that just because she's a good influence on our daughter's work habits!" Jerry adds. Both Alex and I glare at her.

"Riiiight." Mother comments, not believing for a second I'd be a positive influence on anyone period. "As you're daughter Alex said, we haven't seen our Stevie in a week, if not longer..."

Alex looks at me apologetically, while Harper just seemed confused. Maybe she really did think Alex forgot about me...

Ten minutes later I'm zapping myself to Alex room. I'd found and deactivated the tracking device halfway down the road, then got a decoy duplicate to walk the rest of the way. And here I am!

"Had we known they'd put a tracker on your wand..." Alex contemplates.

I didn't have a receiver, so I guess there's nothing we could've done about it anyway.

"I still don't get how you were able to disable it that fast without them seeing! How'd you even know it was in your wand?"

"Well, you know me." I smirk. "What else would you expect?"

"True." Alex shrugs. "So before we go, shouldn't we look for a safe place you can hide, since they're gonna come back her looking for you some time anyway?"

"I don't know, they're catching onto my decoy faster each time." We did need a spot if I was going to stay, though. "...let's just hurry, alright?"

"Sure..." She laughs. "Stephanie!"

I shoot a glare at her. "You know I hate my full name!" I warn, and playfully hit her arm.

"Oh," She laughs again, dodging backwards. "You don't like me calling you that, Stephanie? Ah-hahhah!" She was dying of laughter.

"No, I do not, Alexis." I mock cunning.

"Oh damn... I forgot you could do that too." She mopes. "Call it a tie?"

"As long you stop calling me... that." I agree, and roll my eyes.

"Mhmhm!" She smiles, then looks about the room.

"...is everything okay?" I ask at her odd behavior.

She starts walking around the room like she's lost something. "Yeah." She says, then opens her closet. "I'm looking for somewhere you can hide you goof."

Oh... right. ...I didn't forget!

"Before class is over I'd like to give you your assignments." Our economics teacher announces. The class moans.

"Now, now, I know it's upsetting, but class has to end at some point!"

Whatever Adams.

"But let me tell you about this project! You and a partner..."

Instantly students look around the room after he mentions 'partner', pointing at their buddies and nodding at each other. The blonde next to me latched onto the girl a desk in front of her, claiming her as her partner.

"Will start your own hypothetical businesses!"

No one was paying attention at this point. People were shuffling seats and talking carelessly.

"You'll have the rest of the week to organize a list of all items you'll need and prepare your presentation, which will be turned in no later than Monday morning.

"But Mister Adams..." One student protests. "It's homecoming weekend!"

"Common man, I got a game Friday and I don't need some huge project to distract me." Another moans.

That's right... I completely forgot it was homecoming weekend. It was only a couple days away, and Alex hadn't even mentioned it, come to think of it.

Then again, our slight attraction toward each other was certainly not a public matter. It's hardly spoke of between us, after all. She's being so careful not to rush things, as she promised... and I'm still shy on the subject of what's going on between us.

"Ah-ah-ah. NO exceptions! Just because you're in sports or on homecoming court doesn't mean you'll be getting out of this." Mister Adams explains, snapping me from my train of thought and causing me to jump in my seat.

I wait after the bell to talk with my teacher about the project.

"Yo! Adams." I announce. He turns.

"Stevie Nichols I don't care what devious plans you may have this weekend, I cannot excuse you from this assignment." He assumes, then starts to turn away.

"Sheesh. I was just gonna see if I could change partners." I smite and roll my eyes.

"...I never assigned partners. You chose to work with Sam." He reminds.

"I know, I know!" I reply. "But I changed my mind; I'm working with someone in a different class period now, so if you could just... jot that there on your handy-dandy clip board..." I order, handing him his board and pen.

He contemplates.

"...who?" He gives, almost taunt-like.

"Alex Russo."


	2. My Dilemma

Ch 2; My Dilemma

At the mention of the name, he bursts into laughter.

"You and Alex Russo have the worst grades in the class, why on earth would I pair up my worst students? That would be like- like pairing sprite with Mentos!"

Actually I think I have some Mentos with me- oh, wait a minute!

"You totally just insulted me!" I glare. He raises his eyebrow. "...look, I promise if you just let us work together, we'll actually do the project!" I reason, taking a less demanding tone.

A pause, then, "I suppose..."

"Yes!" I rejoice, then pick up my books.

"I haven't finished yet..." He says, then signals me back.

"..."

"I will let you and Alex work together, on the condition that your project averages a B or higher." He explains. Oh boy... "And if it doesn't..." He warns, looking at me sternly. "Both you and miss Russo will be doing the remainder of the partner projects on your own. ...do I make myself clear?"

"You won't regret it." I assure him, and then rush out the door.

"You volunteered us to work together?" Alex asks after third block, the period she had economics.

"Yeah I figured it'd be alright with you." I say confident, then stop. "...it, is alright with you, right?"

She laughs and nods.

"It actually sounds pretty interesting, for being a project for a core class and all, plus..." My eyes drop to the floor. "It'll be a great excuse for me to come over."

She smiles. "You wanna tell me what this projects about? I was asleep when he was explaining it.

The bell rings.

"I'll text you, kay?" I say, and then leave for last class.

"Um, okay." She replies, waving awkwardly as I walk away. "Bye, I guess."

Was she expecting something...?

After school we went straight to her house. We sat at one of the booths in the sub-station and I pulled the requirements from my backpack.

"So this project..." She ponders, looking over the papers. "After you text me I wrote down some ideas of what business we could start." With that she pulls a notebook from her bag.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just say we did our project on a sandwich shop, get some financial papers from your parents, and goof off for the rest of the class!"

"Oh, trust me, I was thinking the same thing." She huffs. "But after mister Adams said we'd be working together, he said I can't use my parent's hard work to cheat my way out."

I bet you Mister Adams sat there thinking- 'now why in the world would Stevie want to work with a slacker, when she typically works with the smartest students and makes them do all the work?' and then I'm sure he got to thinking- 'why, the Russo family runs their own business. I better make sure those slackers don't cheat, by warning Alex..'

...Or something like that. I don't know, that's just my best guess.

"Well, he's got the tendency to assume things, at times." I sigh. ...we can't really be _that_ predictable, can we? "What else you got written down?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Um..." She stalls, flipping open her notebook. "Salon?"

"That one sounds like a lot of work... we'd have to actually go to a salon to see what kind of equipment they use, and how much it costs and all the boring stuff."

"Yeah but we could get a manicure while we're there!" She smiles.

...seriously?

"...okay no salon." She murmurs, frowning as she puts a dash through it.

"Next?"

"Bounty hunters."

I perk up and raise an eyebrow. "Go on..."

"Justin does that sort of thing all the time, except with monsters, and he hardly uses anything. We'll just say we followed my brother around all day, and throw in a couple notes."

"Right... notes on how he uses his 'magic wand' to catch zombies and werewoofs?"

"Oh yeah..." She sighs. "That's not gonna work." Then puts an X through that.

"Next!"

"Okay, we start our own..." She giggles. I stare with anticipation. "Strip club!"

"Alex!" I scold.

"Kidding! I was kidding! Jeez I was bored..." She laughs again, the scratches it out. "Alright. Next is... a novelty shop owner.

Could it work?

"We could, like, order tons of cheap stuff that you see in those collector places." She continues. "Like, um, key chain license plates that have people's names on it, or, silly bands, or..."

"..."

"..."

We were both stuck. What else do stores like that carry?

"...snow globes?" I offer. A look of horror swipes across our faces, and we cringe at the thought. "You know, maybe a strip club doesn't sound so bad anymore!"

She scribbles out the novelty idea out furiously.

"Next." I ask.

"Actually that's all I came up with." She admits, then sits back in her seat. "I was hoping one of those would work."

Guess it's my turn. "Well, let's just think." I start.

"No thanks, I've done enough thinking for today." She laughs mockingly.

"Common Alex, we gotta at least get started." I reason. "Now what's something we're both good at?"

"Causing trouble." She answers.

"Heh, you got that right!" I grin, and we slap hands. "No- seriously! Besides that, what's something we're good at, that's strong enough that we can start a business out of."

"We can't start a trouble-making business?" She asks.

"I already _told_ you we're not doing a strip club!" I tease. She laughs, and I smile too.

She and I traded off ideas for a few minutes, and then Alex started to get hungry.

"What kinda sandwich you want?" She asks, standing from her position.

"Surprise me." I shrug. Alex nods and chases down her father.

After we'd eaten we migrated to her bedroom. There just wasn't any business that didn't require a lot of work or research! It was starting to get late, and Alex was notably exhausted.

"How about a business where we get paid to sleep? She moans, rolling over on the bed.

"Did you know there actually is no such thing?" I reply, looking over a list on her laptop.

"Aw..." disappointment falls across her face. "I've been working toward that career my entire life!"

I smile at her sarcasm. ...I do hope that was sarcasm.

"Well the internet isn't helping. All I get are a list of 'most successful' jobs, which are all a ton of work."

"What did you expect?" Alex sighs. "The internet's only good for two things; online gaming and online chatting."

"That reminds me, does Justin have a wizface?" I ask. She looks at me strangely. "I hacked into his computer and looked at his e-mails, and one of them was some chat request from some girl from wizface." I explain.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess he does have one of those." She laughs. "I guess the internet's also good at ruining my brother's life! Hahaha!" She laughs lazily.

Then it hit me. "That's it!" I say, springing from my spot. "That's our business!"

"Stevie, as fun as that sounds, I don't think we can run a business by making Justin miserable."

"Eh- no..." I correct. "We can start a matchmaking business!"

She looks at me questioningly.

"Think about it; we would only need, like, three hundred surveys, we'll only poll the kids in our grade to save time, and we could have the project done in no time by completing the research, presentation, and financial report all in one quick step!"

"Not a bad idea," She muses. "But do you think people will go for it?"

"It _is_ homecoming weekend." I remind her.

"Huh. A match-maker business." She contemplates. "That could be interesting."

Thus, Alex and I began our project.

We started out by making a form, which will include tons of questions that evaluate personality and character. Since Alex only had one chair at her desk, we had to share. We both know she's too lazy to go get a second one! She tried to squeeze in next to me at first, but quickly gave up after falling three or four times. She surrendered the seat to me and instead sat on my lap.

It was nice and all, except she kept reading everything I typed...

"Favorite color?" Alex reads accusingly. "What kind of compatibility question is that?

"Color psychology has proven to effect people greatly!" I argue. "Did you know they have a computer program that will tell you what your future job through color preferance?"

"You mean like that thing we did in class?" She asks.

"Oh yeah!"

We laugh at the memory of making fun of the results of that color test. I forgot she was there...!

She presses enter, leaving the color question there and moving on to the next line.

"You turn." I inform.

"Okay... um, how about... we add a preferred height range!"

"No. No- Alex we've been over this. We're not putting questions that relate to appearance." I remind.

"Oh my god, this isn't an appearance question!" She reasons. "It's- ..." A pause. I tilt my head, waiting for her response. "...okay maybe it is but still! Height can be a huge factor to some people!"

I roll my eyes. "You can't just... base a relationship off of looks you know. This is supposed to be a personality test that will help guide students toward better choices regarding their love life!"

She grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Short fat kids need love too!"

"Okay, well... they can just date other short fat people then." She huffs.

"You _know_ that's not what matchmaking is about." I protest. She thinks for a moment.

"...alright, fine. No height range. But there is one appearance-based question I'd like to add." She asks.

"Oh? What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Sexual preference." She offers boldly, her line of sight not swayed.

"Good thought." I accept, and type it in.

"After working on the sheet for a good hour, tweaking and re-arranging to group questions accordingly, we'd finally finished.

"Fifty yes-or-no, thirty multiple choice, and fifteen written response." Alex announces. "That wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be!"


	3. True to Me

Ch 3; True to me

The next day at school we made our rounds, going into classrooms together of all the sophomore classes. I explained our classroom project while Alex passed around the forms.

"And your answers will not be viewed by anyone except for me and Alex, so it's completely confidential. And when we get all the sheets back we're gonna make a list of who you're most compatible with, which you can purchase tomorrow morning outside the north entrance for one dollar! This list will include your top twenty matches in order of which questions matched the most."

I scan my eyes across the room. Students seemed to be concentrating on their questionnaire, which is good news for us.

"The profits from the sale will go towards renting a limo, which will then be awarded to the two students with the closest-matched questions, in the event they decide to take our advice and go to homecoming together.

The class reacts positively.

"Hey- that being said- no cheating!" Alex adds. "Two students tried that last group, and now both are ban from attending the dance." She points her finger across the room, warningly.

"Well, girls, I have to admit I'm impressed with your efforts!" Our economy teacher praises. Alex walks up after collecting the last few forms.

"Thank you sir, and may I add, I _love_ that tie you're wearing today! Is it new?" Alex bribes, checking over his shoulder on the grade sheet he was marking.

"Yes, yes Miss Russo." He glares. "Suck up all you like, it's not going to affect your grade."

That doesn't sound good...

He then smiles, and hands us our analysis. "An A for the both of you."

"Whoa!" We muse simultaneously. "I've never seen one of these before..."

"I'm sure this is all very new to you, but Stevie you have the rest of this class to attend and Alex I'm sure you're missing out on a class as well..." Adams points out.

We ignore his observations.

"Does this mean we can work on projects together again?" I ask pleadingly.

"We'll see." He says. "Take your seat Stevie. And Alex, I'll see you next period."

"Thanks!" She smiles. "Bye Stevie!" And waves as she exits.

That evening we spent several hours comparing answers and organizing a list.

"Why did we make so many questions?" Alex moans, lazily sorting through her half of the pile.

I was honestly surprised at how many forms we'd received from homosexual students. It was barely a fraction of that we'd received from the rest, but still more then I had expected people would be open with. It was comforting, in a way. Not just because they trust me and Alex with that fragile of information, but the fact that they're not afraid of what the rest of the school thinks. ...and I shouldn't be either.

"Found another." I comment, spotting a form that someone checked 'bisexual'. "Whose is it this time?" She perks.

Harper?

My eyes widen, and I fight to keep my jaw shut...

"Uh!" I panic. "N-never mind. It's just mine."

"Oh, I didn't know you filled one out too!" She smiles.

What else was I gonna say? If I just said a random student, she could have already sorted it. She'd know I was lying then! The only reason she couldn't have found mine yet is because I didn't fill one out.

Still... Harper Finkle is bisexual? She couldn't have checked the 'bicurious' or 'undecided' or just be strait for god sakes? What ever happened to her obsession with Alex's brother? I mean, she was absolutely _furious_ with me when she saw Justin watching me after me and Alex got back from the snowy realm.

...oh _god_ I hope that's the only reason she hates me. There's no way... no _possible_ way she's... jealous?

I look at Alex.

There's no frickin way.

"Hey did you make a separate pile for the- what?" She asks, looking at me strangely. I realize I'd been staring.

"Uh... nothin." I reply, nonchalant as possible.

The question persist as sort piles... does Harper _like _like Alex? If she did, why would she list herself as bi? Unless she wanted Alex to know... or maybe, Alex already knows?

What do I do? Tell Alex? That could be extremely awkward... and offensive. Maybe I should I just, ask Harper if she likes Alex. No... Then she would probably tell Alex I asked and Alex would be all mad about me saying things like that behind her back.

I decide to slip Harper's file into the middle of Alex's pile when she's not looking. Aaaand, wait.

"Oh!" She says a minute later. She must've found it... I didn't burry it too deep. "Found another!" She confirms.

"Who do we have this time?" I say on cue.

"Um..." She looks at the sheet puzzled. "...false alarm. Just mine."

With that she threw it in the bisexual pile and continued as normal. It wasn't much help, but at least I now know Alex hadn't known Harper was bi until now...

"Hey," Alex interrupts. I again shock out of my concentration. "It's getting pretty late. How about we finish the last few in the morning."

"Mm. Sure." I yawn and stretch. "I'm just gonna pretend to leave now, do a mind erasing spell on your parents so they forget I was ever here, and I'll be back in just a minute for bed."

"Sounds good!" She approves, then picks her pile from the floor and sets it on the desk. "I'll be in the shower. Feel free to get changed when you get back."

Instead of going through my routine, I pop back in after she closes her bedroom door. Instead of heading right to the bathroom, she skips it and makes a turn into Harpers room, one of our forms in hand.

Just before I rise to go listen in, another pair of footsteps. Heading to the bathroom- no, wait... heading here!

Oh crap...

I duck into the closet and roll the folding doors shut. It was Justin.

The beautiful thing about Alex's closet; you can see out, but not in. The power of tilted plastic!

"Sasha Martinez... perfect." He whispers to himself after shuffling through the pile. "All the answers right here..."

He carried with him a blank sheet, and left with a form from the pile; Sasha's, I presume. That little cheat!

Once he's gone I rush out and slide back to my position, peeking under the bedroom door. The bathroom light was lit and I heard the shower turn on. So much for that.

"I guess I better go do that spell..." I sigh.

Alex returns after her wash. I was already dressed in a pair of her fluffy pajamas and now told her about what I witnessed.

"It's a good thing he didn't see you." Alex comments. "I'll make sure he doesn't win."

"Right." I nod.

She wasn't acting any different. ...I guess it doesn't matter. Getting jealous isn't going to solve anything, as I've seen in Harpers case...

...right. So... Bed time.

The next day I threw together a questionnaire before Alex woke up. She'd beaten me to it, apparently. I set mine on the top of the stack, and then noticed hers was already there. Maybe she did it last night after I fell asleep? I shuffle mine in instead and jump back on the bed.

As we set up our table outside the school entrance, I run across Harper's file. It was identical to the one I'd seen before, except now her sexual preference box was checked as 'male'.

Wonder how that happened.

Students were piling up like crazy to get their results! It was unbelievable how many students purchased their list... and by the time the class bell rang not one went unsold!

After folding up the table, returning it to the drama club, and counting the moneys, me and Alex were very late for class. We were at our locker now, and Alex was rushing like crazy.

"Stupid match-making project. If I'm late to math one more time miss Simons said I'd lose credit!" She mumbles to herself... which wasn't really to herself because I could hear.

"Um, before you go running off- actually, there's something I wanted to-" I start nervously.

"Later, okay?" She says, then shuts her locker door.

"...sure." I sigh.

With that, she gives me a quick hug goodbye before dashing through the halls to her class. "Bye!" She waves.

"...I know _you_ are. But what about your 'best friend' Harper?" I sigh to myself. ...getting jealous won't solve anything, though.

Come second block I was already sleepy. Getting up early to set up the table took a lot out of me, and I was now drifting off mid economics class.

I couldn't think. All week spent matching others, and it had completely slipped my mind to ask Alex to homecoming. She never mentioned it... so maybe she didn't want to. I'd love to believe that she was just too busy to remember as well, but I mean... she's not really the type to go to that sort of thing anyway.

Did she not want people to think we're together? Technically we're not, but if we're seen dancing together at homecoming, people will no doubt start to get ideas. She'd never claimed to care what others think, but still... people can be mean.

I was so engorged in thought, I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on the past half hour in class. The guy next to me taps me on the shoulder, which emanates a clanking sound.

...wait that doesn't make sense! 

I look at him, his fingers off my shoulders, then the tapping started again. He flicks his head toward the door, and through the glass window I see Alex, tapping on the window, smiling and waving at me.

I sleepily raise my hand and wave back before she walks off.

"I think she likes you." The girl sitting to my right whispers.

How the hell would she know that? I look at her suspiciously, and then quickly look around the room. Some students laughed while others whispered to each other, looking in my direction.

I return my attention to the blonde. "Why would you think that?"

"Well..." She starts. "Alex showed up on the LGB list for that matchmaking thing."

When I filled mine out, I put myself down as strait. Alex...

"How the hell would you know Shelby?" I accuse.

She taps her friend in front of her, then she hands the blonde her list and hands it to me.

Sure enough, she was one of the 16 LGB girls listed. My eyes widen and my face turns red.

It felt like the entire room was watching me. Oh my god...

"That's when the gilded age started in- class! Pay attention!" Mister Adams scolds at the un-focused aura of the room. I burry my face in my book for the remainder of class.

Piano class went as normal for the most part, since 90 percent of that class were freshman. Lunch, however, was quite different.

For one, Harper wasn't sitting with us. I didn't see her anywhere, as a matter of fact. It's odd because just this morning I personally handed her her match results...

The second thing that made this lunch unique was the tons of eyes staring at us. I was getting extremely paranoid, but it didn't bother Alex one bit.

She stuffs her mouth with croutons. "Hey- I almost forgot, what was it you wanted to tell me this morning?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't even remember!" I shrug awkwardly.

"Ah." She sighs. "Well if you remember then be sure to tell me, kay?"

"Yeah. I will alright..." I murmur through my croutons. She had no idea what I was planning after the commotion in economics class.

Come the end of last block, it was time to put my plan in action. Only ten minutes till last bell, so either I force myself to do this, or it'll never happen. There was no alternative. I sneak out of my classroom before backing out, and make my way to the principal's office. I didn't have much time.

"Mister Larrytate!" I blurt as I ram into his office.

"One moment Miss Nichols, I'm starting the announcements."

"Y-yes, I know." I stutter. "I have the results here, with the closest matched couples for our contest."

"Ah! Thank you-" he says and reaches for the sheet.

"I," I state, pulling the paper away from him. "Will announce them"

"If you insist." He shrugs, then starts the announcements over the intercom.

"Good afternoon students this is your principal here with your daily bus schedule, but first an announcement from our new student. Stevie Nichols..." He trails, handing the PA to me.

PA... stands for public announcement.

I can't believe I'm about to do this...

"Hi." I start dumbly, almost startled at the sound of my voice echoing through the room. "Um... Stevie Nichols, here. I have the results for our matchmaking competition for homecoming. Just as a reminder the winners will receive their own private limo to the event." I say. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I could get out of this right now. I could just- "But first..." I announce nervously. "Alex Russo?" I breathe, my palms sticky and voice trembling.

What the hell was I doing? Should I _really_ b... be...

"Will you be my date to the dance?"

The words came before I was able to think, and I was stunned at what came from my mouth. I release my fingers from the device and rush out of the room; the intercom crashing to the floor.

Five minutes later the bell rings. I was leaning on Alex's locker, waiting for her to get her bag.

My teacher knew I was skipping, Mister Larrytate was probably going to stick me in detention, and I publicly humiliated myself and my crush. ...Yeah this is great.

Students walked by, and I kept my eyes locked to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Then a pair of boots stopped in front of me, and my eyes trail up. I lock sight with Alex.

We looked at each other for a moment. She seemed pissed, and her face was beat red from embarrassment and rage.

"...Alex I-"

Before I could get another word out I feel her hand slap clean across my face.

"If you _ever_ do ANYTHING like that ever again I swear to fucking god I will _kill_you!" She threatens, gritting her teeth.

Just as I start to think I've permanently screwed up our relationship, I see her tense expression change to something gentler. "...yes." She quietly answers.

"...w-what?" I say, confused.

"Yes, Stevie. I'll..." She sighs. "I'll go to the dance with you."

No freaking way!

I smile uncontrollably. "Oh Alex!" then start jumping up and down like a kindergartener. "You mean it?"

"How could I say no after that?" She blushes shyly and grabs my hand.

I can honestly say I don't recall a time I've been any happier in my life, or a time after that evening when I wore the glove.

We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to the busses, until we finally boarded.

"Hey, you never announced the winners of the contest." Alex remembers. "How will the closest matched couples know that they're getting a limo?"

"I guess they're not." I shrug. We never got around to checking anyway. "But on the bright side, I know where we can get money to buy our dresses!"

"Stevie!" Alex scolds, then punches my shoulder. "You're so bad!"


End file.
